


Lavender and Honey

by bolshoycorvid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fair Folk, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, inklings of soft vore at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolshoycorvid/pseuds/bolshoycorvid
Summary: A young woman ventures into the woods, intent on proving that the monsters her village fear are just figments of imagination, only to run into one such monster.
Kudos: 27





	Lavender and Honey

Isabella’s parents always told her to stay far away from places like these, the places where the borders between two worlds became hazy and grey…They told her this is where the fae like to wander, waiting for the right moment to snatch some unsuspecting mortal up to drag them back to their wicked realm. She supposed her parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew what she was up to now, but…She couldn’t keep letting her village live in fear anymore.

She never believed in faeries. If they were such a threat, surely she would have seen one by now? For the longest time, she just attributed her village’s fear of them to paranoia…Poor folks trying to find something tangible to explain what couldn’t be explained. Isabella wanted to prove that there was nothing to be scared of, and that if they just tried, they could find the answers for everything they blamed the fae on.

Her plan was going smoothly…until she got lost, that is. All she did was lose her attention for half a second, and she lost her way! Discouraged, but not worried, Isabella started working on finding her way again. As she trekked, she couldn’t help but notice how strange the woods had become. Flowers of unnatural color bloomed at her feet, and around her, the trees were curved and twisted in ways she’d never seen before.

It was nothing, she thought. She just hadn’t been to this part of the forest before, was all. Even still, she thought back to the mantra her parents had practically ingrained in her. Don’t eat their food. Don’t offend them. Don’t owe them anything. Don’t–

“My, my, my…”

Something loud pulled her out of her thoughts–it was like thunder, booming enough to shake the very ground. Stifling a shriek, Isabella twisted around, coming face-to-face with something out of a dream…or a nightmare. Behind her was a pair of enormous legs, and as she pointed her gaze higher and higher, those legs were connected to an equally large body. A face as beautiful as the moon stared down at her, eyes bright with mischief and a smile on his face. His teeth were sharper than knives, and his ears tapered into a point…This wasn’t possible. This wasn’t.

Isabella froze, her legs turning to jelly as she stared at this…this fae, who towered above her. All she wanted was to run, but where would she go? She was an ant compared to him!

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” His voice crooned, lovely even as it rumbled around her. “And so brave, too, to come here…I’ve been watching you, sweet thing. You look lost. Won’t you let me help you?” As she listened to him talk…she couldn’t help but be calm. A part of her knew this was a trick on his part, trying to lull her into a sense of security so that he could more easily trap her…but it’s a shame. Because it was working. His massive hand came for her, slender fingers pinching her between his forefinger and thumb.

How could something so huge be so gentle? She wasn’t harmed as she was brought high into the heavens and to his enormous face–now that she was closer, it was almost like he became even more beautiful. He had the most entrancing green eyes, and skin smooth as satin…Isabella could do little more than stare at him. What was she so scared for, again?

“My name’s Hawthorne,” He murmured, his hot breath washing over her…It smelled of something floral and sweet, like walking through a garden. Whatever it was, it was lovely…Isabella all but became limp as he held her in his fingers, lost in a daze, but calm nonetheless. He eventually placed her on his warm open palm, allowing her to sit and stare up at him with a sleepy, bewildered look on her face. “Would you like me to help you, sweet thing?”

Help her? Help her with what? Oh…Right. She was meant to be lost, wasn’t she? She could barely remember. Sluggish, she nodded at Hawthorne, having to stifle a yawn.

The grin that split his face would have been terrifying if she were in her right mind. Coupled with that look in his eye, it didn’t help that he essentially had a mouth full of razors, each tooth about as big as herself. “Good girl,” Hawthorne praised in his booming voice. His massive fingertip came for her, tilting her chin up and petting the top of her head almost lovingly. Like she was some sort of pet. “Such a good girl. I’ll get you home…But, you have to come back here. You’ll do that won’t you? You must.”

She knew she should have refused. Isabella’s entire rational mind was screaming at her to refuse, to demand to be let down…but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. The titan that held her seemed so nice, so sweet…To her, she thought he would do no harm. Again, she nodded, smiling softly as she was pet. She was met by a thunderous chuckle from the giant faery, a chuckle that was so…so ominous that it was enough to snap her to her senses…

Right as he pinched her up and held her above his gaping maw. His sweet breath washed over her one more time as she was dropped, heart rising to her throat, her mind ablaze with panic–

She had to clap her hand over her mouth when she awoke, to keep herself from shrieking and waking up the whole village. It…it was only a dream. Nothing more! Exhaling softly, she pushed her hair out of her face, but something caught her eye; on her wrist was a marking, like vines had wrapped around it…A marking that had never been there before.

And when she breathed, her room smelled of lavender and honey.


End file.
